Arráncale el alma
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: Si te enamoras Jade, te convertirás en una humana… en una adolescente de 17 años que desea ser una estrella, pero hay una forma de acabar con eso… si llegas a enamorarte de alguien en algún momento tendrán un arrebato de lujuria y entonces… deberás arrancarle el alma a esa persona. AU, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, holis, holis, digo jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz navidad!… yo estaba escribiendo la actualización de mi otro fic, pero luego el 24 luego de haber llegado a un estado de ebriedad de más de 8000 esto apareció en mi cerebro y decidí escribirlo y publicarlo Why not?, mi cerebro iba a explotar si no lo hacía**

**Sooo, el nombre es como… no sé ultra hyper mega homosexual pero no le presten atención :3 ¡NO LO HAGAN DIJE!, el que comente algo sobre el nombre me va a hacer llorar :'c**

**Okay, okay… vayamos al punto y es queeeee lean y dejen reviews vale u.u se les agradecería demasiado**

**Disclaimer: recuerden que Victorious no me pertenece :c**

* * *

**Arráncale el alma**

Era una noche oscura y sin luna, Jade había salido de aquel ruidoso lugar en el que había encontrado a aquel chico que la seguía totalmente sonriente, cruzó hacia un callejón sin salida y esperó al rubio que al verla acomodó el bulto en sus pantalones y fue a su encuentro, ella lo acorraló contra una de las paredes del callejón. Sonrió coquetamente al chico cuyo nombre desconocía, tampoco era algo que realmente le importase, únicamente quería saciar su hambre y cuando aquel rubio le invitó un trago ella supo que él sería su víctima. Fue fácil traerlo a la trampa únicamente tuvo que mirarlo y sonreírle un poco, lo típico de mostrar interés, Jade misma siempre decía: Nunca se debe confiar en una mujer sexy, mucho menos si era ella, porque las mujeres sensuales que aparentan "interés" en ti nunca tienen algo bueno en mente, y ella sólo tenía una cosa en mente pare ese idiota

-Dime tu nombre- murmuró el chico luego de que Jade se apartó cuando él iba a besarla

-Eso no es algo relevante aquí- y no lo era, ella únicamente estaba jugando con su presa, tentándola para que así todo fuera más divertido

-Vamos preciosa… yo soy Jasón, dime ¿Quién eres tú?- chasqueó la lengua y enredó sus dedos en su cabello rubio y ligeramente largo, lo miró directo a sus ojos verdes, mordió su labio inferior y sintió como su excite aumentaba cuando el chico la pegaba más a sí mismo

-¿Quién soy yo?- lamió los labios del chico antes de susurrarle –Soy lo último que verás en tu vida- y entonces lo besó, el rubio pareció no prestarle atención a lo que había dicho sino hasta que ella se separó un poco de sus labios y él sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo, soltó un gemido ahogado y miró a la pelinegra cuyos ojos destellaron en rojo… entonces él cerró los suyos para siempre, por su parte ella llegó a su orgasmo luego de robarle el alma… así funcionaba eso ella robaba almas y con eso se satisfacía sexualmente –Ugh, pensé que se sentiría mejor- murmuró Jade con voz algo ronca y limpiando un poco sus labios, miró por unos segundos el cuerpo inerte del chico en el suelo del callejón y frunció el ceño enojada –Tenías un alma tan sucia, pero ¿Qué puedo esperar de un jugador de un jugador de Futbol Americano de la universidad de California? Seguro follas hasta con tus primas- se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta su auto que estaba estacionado en el lugar para aparcar del antro en el que había estado, encendió su auto saliendo de aquel antro de Beverly Hills y dirigiéndose a su hogar en Hollywood

* * *

Jade West no era una chica normal, desde que había sido creada y aparecido en el mundo tenía un solo objetivo: arrastrar almas de humanos al infierno, quien quiera que fuera ella se encargaba de seducirlos con su cuerpo y los atraía siempre a su trampa, hombres e incluso mujeres caían a sus pies como idiotas debido a su sensualidad. Aunque eso no era todo… Lilith, la primera de las súcubo, se lo había advertido, una súcubo nunca podía enamorarse de un humano, ni mucho menos acostarse con ellos, ellas se encargaban únicamente de extraer sus almas a través de besos llenos de lujuria, no podía existir el amor para ella porque si eso pasaba entonces se convertiría en lo que aparentaba ser… una adolescente de 17 años que aspiraba ser una gran escritora, actriz o directora de cine… si ella se enamoraba de un humano entonces dejaría de vivir eternamente y moriría en unos 50 o 70 años; aunque eso no era algo realmente importante para ella puesto que nunca había sentido nada así de absurdo hacia alguien, fuese hombre o mujer ella sólo los veía como humanos cuya alma alargaría más su vida

Sin embargo una sola persona no había caído en su juego, una chica que era una total santa y que miraba a Jade con ojos inocentes en lugar de lujuria, le sonreía amablemente y no con coquetería; eso traía a la súcubo totalmente enojada, desde que Tori Vega había entrado a Hollywood Arts había buscado únicamente su amistad y no su cuerpo, Jade no podía estar más molesta… ella obtenía el alma de quien quisiera, nunca había perdonado a nadie y siempre había tenido comiendo de su mano a quienes le interesaban. Pero esta chica, esta Tori Vega era o demasiado inocente o extremadamente imbécil para no entender las indirectas, el coqueteo y las insinuaciones, la chica simplemente parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer o tenía su sexualidad bien definida

-¡Despierta Jade! Ya es de mañana- habló su pequeño hermano menor, Jasón… justo como su víctima de la noche anterior. Realmente Jasón no era su hermano, ella no tenía familia, únicamente Lilith le había asignado vivir con esas personas unos cincuenta años de vida, modificando los recuerdos de aquella familia para que pensaran que ella era su hija mayor y su superior había hecho una excelente elección, personas de estatus alta, una enorme casa y que se la pasaban todo el tiempo viajando, o al menos su "padre" porque su "madre" trabajaba pero llegaba para hacerle la cena, esas personas sí que sabían darle gustos

-Cállate enano, no tienes que despertarme… ¡Yo sé cuando hacerlo idiota!- abrió la puerta de su habitación para no encontrar a nadie allí, el niño había corrido escaleras abajo y se reía entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar

-Jadelyn August West, te he dicho que no le hables así a tu hermano, y arréglate rápido que debemos salir en veinte minutos- eso si no le había gustado, Lilith la había molestado haciendo que su nombre completo fuera "Jadelyn August", le había reclamado miles de veces que lo modificara pero se negaba y se burlaba de ella sin piedad alguna

-Sí, sí… como sea ¡Ya bajo espera unos minutos!- gritó cerrando la puerta de su habitación y caminando hasta el baño, se duchó y vistió rápidamente, sin embargo tardó arreglándose, cambiando su piercing , peinando su cabello, poniéndose el maquillaje; su hermano volvió a tocar la puerta insistente

-Jade en serio vamos tarde- habló del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Jade saliera de la habitación jalando un poco su cabello para molestarlo –Aaah ¡Mamá! Jade me jaló el cabello- el niño tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos grises además de piel blanca un poco más oscura que la de Jade, él bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras Jade cogía su mochila y bajaba tras él para encontrarse con su madre

-¡No es cierto! Mocoso mentiroso- se quejó cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado

-Jadelyn no trates así a Jasón, es menor que tú y debes protegerlo no molestarlo- habló su madre, una mujer idéntica a ella sólo que sin sus piercing y tatuajes, tampoco vestía con ropa oscura, más bien vestía de manera formal; sus ojos variaban entre verde y azul como los de Jade, su piel era pálida como la suya y su cabello era oscuro como el de sus dos hijos

-Sí, como sea- contestó volteando los ojos, tenía ya 3 años con esas personas y les tenía un ligero aprecio, sin embargo eso no hacía que cambiara su actitud fría y desinteresada, como decía Lilith: el hecho de, no implica que. Siguió a la mujer hasta el auto azul oscuro que estaba aparcado en el lado derecho de la cochera, cerró la puerta que daba a la sala de estar dejando atrás a su hermano menor que se quejó nuevamente y comenzó a empujarla levemente hasta que entraron al auto

-Yo quiero ir delante- habló Jasón corriendo hacia el asiento del copiloto y abriendo la puerta, Jade lo jaló de su mochila haciéndolo retroceder

-Lástima- entró haciendo enojar nuevamente a su hermano por lo que sonrió con maldad

-¡Mamá! Jade me empujó y casi me hizo caer, ¡Yo sólo quería ir delante!- la risa sarcástica de Jade hizo que el niño frunciera el ceño

-Cariño, mañana tú irás delante- encendió el auto y presionó el botón que hacía que se abriera la puerta del garaje

-¿Mañana irá delante?- preguntó Jade extrañada haciendo que su madre asintiera -¿Con la autorización de quién? Ni siquiera me preguntaste, además aún es un niño- su madre arrancó el auto con la mirada acusadora de Jade sobre ella

-Con mi autorización, y abróchate el cinturón- habló dirigiéndose primero a Hollywood Arts como todas las mañanas

-El cinturón es para ñoños- se quejó Jade cruzando los brazos y mirando a la ventana

-¿Si? Pues si no te abrochas el cinturón diré que no lleven tu auto hasta tu instituto sino que lo traigan en una semana a mi oficina- la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió con amabilidad fingida

-El cinturón es para personas civilizadas y sanas como tu hija- abrochó su cinturón y su hermano en los asientos de atrás bufó

-¿Sanas? ¡Si tienes otro tatuaje en la pierna!- acusó haciendo que su madre mirara a Jade sorprendida

-¡JASÓN!- gritó Jade frunciendo el ceño y volteando atrás a mirarlo –Cuando estemos en casa hablaremos seriamente tú y yo solos… sin Evelyn- el niño exclamó con sorpresa y luego miró a su mamá con un puchero

-Mamá llegarás temprano hoy ¿cierto?- la mujer sonrió y se estacionó frente al instituto de su hija

-Hoy pasaré por ti y nos quedaremos en la oficina, y tú- cogió el brazo de Jade con firmeza antes de que saliera del auto y la miró severamente –Hablaremos luego de ese nuevo tatuaje tuyo Jadelyn- la chica asintió levemente y su madre la soltó

-En algún momento estarás solo Jasón… sólo debo esperar el momento y entonces…- estiró su brazo hacia su hermano que se asustó y se arrimó hasta el asiento trasero al del piloto huyendo de Jade –Serás mío ñoño legua larga- sonrió con maldad y se alejó cerrando la puerta del copiloto. Entró a Hollywood Arts que ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, algunos practicaban coreografías cerca del café asfalto, otros practicaban obras con sus libretos en mano, y otros, como Tori, André y Robbie estaban sentados platicando tranquilamente en una de las mesas del café. Ella fue hasta dicha mesa y colocó su morral en la mesa haciendo así que notaran su presencia, la primera en saludarla, como no, fue la causante del porque había asesinado a alguien la noche anterior… Tori Vega

-Buenos días Jade- habló animadamente la chica morena acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla… esa era una nueva manía que tenía y que sólo hacía enojar a la gótica porque lo hacía de una manera tan amistosa, casi como si fueran hermanas; la latina iba a volver a hablar pero no logró decir nada, lo único que sintió fue como un refresco era vaciado en su cara

-Ahora si son unos buenos días Vega- habló dejando el vaso del refresco que era de André en la mesa, los otros dos se sorprendieron por lo que no se atrevieron a decir nada

-¡Jade! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Tori frunciendo el ceño y levantándose para encarar a la gótica, Jade únicamente la ignoró y comenzó a jugar con su Pear Phone –No me ignores, oye… ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!- le arrebató su teléfono haciendo que todos en la mesa la miraran sorprendida –Vas a responderme Jade ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque quise, ahora si no quieres que te vacíe también la de Robbie entonces calla y devuélveme mi pear phone- cruzó sus brazos mirando retadoramente a Tori

-¡No! "Porque quise" no es una excusa ¿Acaso hice algo que no te agradara?- Jade asintió con la cabeza

-¡Sí lo hiciste!- se levantó encarando a la latina

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Tori mirándola confundida, no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal… ella había comenzado a saludarla así hace meses

-¡Naciste!- contestó sonriendo con maldad y haciendo que tanto Robbie y André la miraran con enojo cuando Tori dejó su teléfono en la mesa, cogió sus pertenencias y se marchó corriendo dentro de las instalaciones del instituto –Y no vuelvas- murmuró cogiendo su teléfono y volviendo a jugar con el

-¡Hola Jadey!- Cat hizo su aparición abrazando a Jade por detrás, la chica ni se inmutó y siguió jugando tranquilamente –Oigan… ¿Que Tori no había llegado ya?- preguntó notando la ausencia de la morena

-Sí pero la bruja del oeste se encargó de ahuyentarla- habló Rex para luego soltar una risa, Robbie le cubrió la boca cuando Jade lo fulminó con la mirada

-¿Qué le hiciste Jadey?- preguntó Cat mirándola algo enojada

-¿Yo? Nada… únicamente la saludé como normalmente la saludo- habló con su sonrisa que expresaba maldad pura, luego desvió su mirada a otra persona que no fuera Cat

-Iré a buscarla para que me explique qué sucedió, y si fue algo malo Jadey no te hablaré en todo el día- entonces Cat caminó hasta el instituto sin prestar atención a los llamados de su amiga

-Oye no es para tanto Cat- le habló pero la pelirroja ya se había marchado de su vista –Ugh, estúpida Vega si le dice que hice algo malo voy a…-

-¿A qué?- preguntó André con enojo –Tu le hiciste algo malo así que si lo dice hará bien-

-¿Buscas pelea André?- preguntó con su ceño fruncido –Por qué tengo aquí unas tijeras que quiero estrenar ¿sabes?-

-No busco pelea, sólo quiero que te disculpes con Tori, ella ha sido muy tolerante contigo Jade y no me parece bien lo que has hecho- habló seriamente el moreno haciendo que la gótica frunciera más el ceño

-¿Porqué todos se ponen de su lado ahora? Está bien, iré a disculparme con ella sólo porque no quiero que me estén molestando con eso de "Uh Jade, Tori es buena contigo, así que debes ser buena con ella", Si me disculpo dejaran de molestarme ¿Ok?- André asintió y entonces ella se levantó y entró al instituto enojada, fue revisó los pasillos y entonces vio a Cat saliendo del baño con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Oh, Jadey ¿Buscas a Tori? Ella está en el baño… dice que todo está bien entre ustedes así que me devuelvo al café asfalto, además el chico guapo con el que ha estado saliendo la está esperando fuera del baño y era muy incomodo estar allí sin saber que decirle- la gótica alzó una ceja en confusión –Nos vemos Jadey- dicho esto la pelirroja desapareció por el pasillo hasta el café asfalto

-¿Un chico guapo con el que ha estado saliendo?- se preguntó a sí misma caminando hasta el baño encontrándose, en efecto, con un chico que le pareció atractivo; sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño, era atractivo porque sus ojos azules resaltaban más que cualquier otra cosa en su rostro, él le sonrió levemente a Jade que únicamente lo fulminó con la mirada al notar una rosa en sus manos –Así que tú eres el dichoso chico guapo- habló con sarcasmo, él no entendió a que se refería; una idea malévola llegó a la mente de Jade que sonrió con maldad -¿Sabías que Tori es alérgica a las rosas? Si las tiene cerca su cara comienza a hincharse- habló como si nada –Sus favoritas son las margaritas, le encanta que al entregárselas le acaricien el rostro con ellas- el castaño la miró interesado

-¿De verdad? Bueno, yo no lo sabía… iré a buscar unas margaritas ahora mismo- iba a retirarse pero se volvió hacia Jade –Hazme un favor, dile que nos veamos luego de clases aquí en el pasillo y que traeré una sorpresa especial para ella- la gótica asintió con una sonrisa fingida

-Oye espera… ¿Qué harás con esa rosa?- preguntó con falso interés

-Pues… la botaré, supongo ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno a Cat le encantan las rosas… y está molesta conmigo así que ¿Me la regalarías? Ya sabes para demostrarle a Cat que aprecio su amistad- él asintió levemente y le entregó la rosa

-Ten, veámoslo como un agradecimiento por el consejo que acabas de darme- Jade sonrió con burla y cogió la rosa rápidamente

-Vamos, no pierdas tiempo prepara tu sorpresa y… recuerda, a ella le gusta mucho oler esas flores- el rubio le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta principal de HA para salir de allí en busca de un obsequio para la latina, en ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y para que nadie la viera entró al armario del conserje ocultándose de sus amigos y sus estúpidas preguntas –Idiota…- murmuró para luego comenzar a reír con maldad –Seguro que luego ella no querrá verte imbécil- esperó que los pasillos quedaran desiertos para salir en dirección al baño y entró silenciosamente pero no vio a Tori, al menos no frente al amplio espejo, se agachó para mirar debajo de los cubículos, encontrándose con las botas marrones de Tori en el último cubículo, se levantó sonrió y se fue al que estaba justo al lado, se subió al retrete y miró en el que estaba Tori, notando como la latina estaba sentada en el retrete y varias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, ella las intentaba limpiar pero seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin que pudiera frenarlas. Jade se sintió mal por la morena, se quedó observándola varios segundos sin motivo alguno sólo se encontró con que le gustaba admirarla

-¿Porqué me odia? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?- hablaba consigo misma la latina –Si tan sólo supiera que yo… yo la…- la latina no siguió porque más lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, Jade se sintió aún más mal, esa chica realmente la apreciaba. Bajó con su brazo derecho la rosa hasta el rostro de la morena que en un principio se asombró pero luego miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro de Jade quien sonreía levemente -¿J-Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó alejar su rostro de las caricias que le proporcionaba la gótica con la rosa sin embargo no había mucho escape en un cubículo de baño

-Tranquila Vega… venía a… a… decirte que yo lo… que de alguna forma yo no me siento bien con lo que te hice y que n-no me gusta… no me gusta verte… llorando porque… eso arruina que desde ciertos ángulos… de veas bonita y yo… bueno, Vega acepta ésta rosa y mis condolencias- habló sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones de Tori

-¿Intentas decirme que lo sientes? ¿Tú, Jade West, lo sientes?- la pelinegra ladeó un poco la cabeza

-¿La aceptas o no?- preguntó no queriendo decir que sí, lo sentía –Si lo haces prometo intentar mejorar mi comportamiento… pero sólo un poco- aclaró bajando la vista, no debía prometer cosas que no quería cumplir pero por algún motivo al hacerlo con la latina se sentía bien

-Por supuesto que la acepto Jade- cogió la rosa entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para olerla -Gracias- habló sonriéndole de manera tierna, Jade bajó del retrete cuando vio como Tori salía del cubículo

-Entonces… la campana sonó hace un tiempo pero… dudo que quieras seguir aquí con esas ropas y ya que fue mi culpa que estés así… quieres que… no sé quizás… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Vega?- la morena se sorprendió ante tal trato por parte de la gótica, pero ante todo por su extraña forma de pedirlo, parecía nerviosa

-Bueno, claro Jade pero… ¿No estaba tu auto en el mecánico?- la gótica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Cuando me arrebataste el teléfono mi madre me estaba diciendo que mi auto estaría aquí a las 8 y ya son las 7 y 45… ¿Esperamos unos minutos fuera?- preguntó caminando hasta la salida del baño y Tori sólo pudo sonreír para sí misma

-Claro, esperemos donde te apetezca- la latina salió del baño con Jade a su lado y la rosa entre sus manos –Pero volveremos a la segunda clase ¿no?- preguntó cuando estaban caminando hacia las mesas del café, había algunos alumnos por allí que no tenían clase a esa hora

-Por supuesto Vega, me niego a desperdiciar mi día contigo- murmuró sentándose en una de las mesas y mirando como la latina hacía un puchero

-¡Jade! ¡Eso fue cruel!- se quejó golpeando ligeramente su brazo –Voy a tener que reprenderte… con… mmm… ¡Un abrazo!- habló animadamente acercándose a Jade

-¿Qué? ¡No te pases Vega! Vega oye… no ¡Vega!- muy tarde, la chica ya estaba abrazándola y pegando su ropa mojada contra la suya, sin embargo Jade no sintió asco ni nada parecido; aunque quisiera negarlo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por un motivo que desconocía, un motivo que ella no entendía y le daba terror entender. Entonces recordó por unos segundos lo que le había dicho Lilith

_-"Si te enamoras Jade, te convertirás en una humana… en una adolescente de 17 años que desea ser una estrella, pero hay una forma de acabar con eso… si llegas a enamorarte de alguien en algún momento tendrán un arrebato de lujuria y entonces… deberás arrancarle el alma a esa persona"-_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh por nayru!

Digo, hola guapas/os tengo que anunciar que volveré a actualizar dentro de… 7 meses mas o menos?, se preguntarán ¿Porqué :O? pues porque yo TENGO HYRULE HISTORIA BITCHES, esperé 3 meses para tenerlo y saben que? Huele a Zelda, a Nayru, a Din, a Farore… a Hyrule! Creo que mi amor enfermizo por zelda me está ganando :c

Mentira guapos :3 seguiré publicando pero con eso de mi trabajo de grado es una ladilla enorme, es para el 16 y me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo 3 hojas de 10 ._. esperen… 4 con la portada, okno la portada no cuenta :c

**Disclaimer: Anyway, seguiré bailando en el bosque perdido y ustedes saben que Victorious no es mío porque si no tendría los vestuarios de liz gillies en mi casa ._.**

* * *

-Por favor Jade, por favooooooor ¿Sí?- Tori jaló varias veces la chaqueta de cuero negra de la gótica haciendo un puchero que a Jade le pareció muy tierno, sin embargo no quería dar su brazo a torcer, ella era Jadelyn August West, ella sabía manipular a las personas, ese de hecho ¡Era su trabajo!, negó con la cabeza varias veces sin despegar la vista de la carretera –Jade, únicamente será una canción-

-Ambas sabemos que nuestros gustos musicales difieren en todos los sentidos- la latina bufó y soltó su chaqueta mirando por la ventana, esperaba que al menos la dejara escuchar la radio –Pero… puedes escuchar la radio y así será cosa del destino lo que escuchemos, tonta Vega- dijo mirándola unos segundos por el espejo retrovisor notando como sus ojos brillaron intensamente

-¡Yo quiero escuchar pop!- encendió la radio rápidamente haciendo que los ojos de Jade se abrieran y que frenara en seco –Auch ¡Jade! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó luego de haberse golpeado la cabeza con la guantera del auto debido a la forma de frenar de la gótica

-¿Por qué TÚ hiciste eso?- Tori alzó una ceja sin entenderla

-Dijiste que encendiera la radio- la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, ella nunca dejaría que alguien tocara alguna parte de su auto que no fuera el asiento y el cinturón de seguridad

-Emmm no, te dije que podías escuchar la radio, más nunca mencioné nada acerca de encenderla- Tori alzó una ceja confundida

-¿Y cómo iba a escucharla sin encenderla?- preguntó con ironía haciendo que Jade alzara su ceja perforada

-YO iba a encenderla, ¿Se te olvida que odio que toquen mi auto? Lo ensucian con sus asquerosas manos y lo detesto- entonces en el rostro de la latina apareció un deje de desilusión, pero ante todo parecía ofendida por lo que dijo

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy caminando a mi casa- desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad dispuesta a marcharse sin embargo Jade se lo quitó de la mano y volvió a abrocharlo

-¡Ya está hecho olvídalo! No tienes que irte… y no quiero que volvamos a pelear porque luego todos me acusaran y me molestarán con el hecho de que no soy buena contigo, además…- calló no sintiéndose cómoda con lo que iba a decir… le parecía estúpidamente cursi y ridículo

-Además ¿Qué?- preguntó la latina esperando que terminara su frase

-Además tú… no pareces... es decir no me pareces… ¡Joder! ¡Lo diré pero nunca mencionarás nada acerca de esto!- la otra chica asintió febrilmente algo asustada por la extraña actitud de Jade, cambiaba muy rápido de ánimos –No me pareces asquerosa… al contrario… eres algo… linda- terminó de decir suspirando pesadamente, por su parte la morena estaba impresionada y encantada por lo que le había dicho la gótica, chicos se lo habían dicho y otras amigas, pero que se lo dijera Jade la hacía sentir extremadamente bien

-Aaaw gracias Jade, tú me pareces hermosa- se acercó a abrazarla con algo de fuerza, sin notar que al hacerlo Jade soltó un ligero gemido… ella nunca había sentido algo como eso, no era deseo, no era placer, y mucho menos lujuria… era algo más profundo que no deseaba entender y que quería pasar por alto a toda costa. Tori se separó del abrazo y besó su mejilla -¿Entonces si puedo tocar tu auto?- habló luego de varios segundos en los que escuchaba como hablaban del clima y el trafico de Los Ángeles, segundos que Jade estuvo aferrada al volante con una fuerza sobrenatural, no la miraba a ella sino que miraba al frente con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Pero al escuchar esa pregunta volvió del inframundo y miró a Tori como si fuera un animal raro

-¡NO!- la latina saltó ligeramente en su puesto, asustada por la reacción de la otra chica, luego de varios segundos su rostro de tristeza hizo que Jade sintiera como miles de estacas la atravesaban por todo el cuerpo; así que una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro –Es que tengo una especie de fetiche hacia mi auto Tori ¿Entiendes?, sólo… no me gusta… ni siquiera mi madre toca mi auto, sólo… dejemos esa emisora y ya… olvidemos lo que sucedió- habló volviendo a arrancar el auto, agradecía que no habían muchos autos y había doble vía sino ya la estarían insultando y ella estaría enviando hombres idiotas al infierno por molestarla

-¡Pero yo quería cambiar la emisora! En esta hablan del clima y el tráfico y no es divertido- hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorro, en el cerebro de Jade una imagen de Tori con esa carita tierna se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba si podía tomar su inmortalidad mientras la Jade únicamente le sonreía de manera tonta y aceptaba como si nada pasara. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando de imaginar cosas

-Está bien, cambia la estúpida emisora- dijo luego de varios segundos, volteó a mirar como Tori acercaba su mano a su radio, volvió a mirar la carretera, miró a Tori nuevamente, ya casi tocaba su radio, miró la carretera apretando más el volante y pisando un poco más el acelerador… cuando volvió a mirar la latina ya estaba tocando la radio como si fuera un juguete para niños, Jade no pudo sino mirar a la carretera y respirar hondamente, lo próximo sería comer en su auto, ensuciar su auto, ¡ORINAR EN SU AUTO! Logró escuchar la voz de Katy Perry por lo que supo que Tori dejaría de tocar su radio y se pondría a cantar cualquier tontería que dijera la canción

-Yay, he encontrado una en la que ponen a Katy- la gótica únicamente se dignó a asentir y mirar al frente, no podía hacer nada más que acelerar para llegar de una buena vez a casa de la latina –I kissed a girl and I like it, I like it- canturreó Tori luego de varios segundos haciendo que Jade abriera aún más sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Acaso eso era una insinuación? Porque ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle que era realmente besar a una mujer, diría que a Tori se le iría el alma en aquel beso, literalmente

-Esa canción es… algo vieja ¿no?- Tori asintió sonriéndole, entonces Jade escuchó algo que le llamó la atención

-Son las 8:15 de la mañana señores… y les recomendamos que tengan mucho cuidado en todas las zonas de Los Ángeles, California, hubo otro extraño asesinato… este fue en las calles de Beverly Hills- Tori se sorprendió y abrió la boca ligeramente, Jade por su parte sonrió con autosuficiencia –Este fue tan raro como el anterior que hubo al norte de Westside… es decir el adolescente, llamado Jasón Stuart, apareció muerto cerca de una discoteca, sin indicios de asalto, una muestra de que fue apuñalado o siquiera indicios de haber sido envenenado o intoxicado… Todavía nos preguntamos ¿De que murió?- Tori escuchaba todo atenta mientras que Jade ya estaba aparcando frente a la casa de la mitad latina, siempre estuvo tan relajada y desinteresada de ese tema –Las autoridades de los Ángeles están investigando estos extraños sucesos… simplemente es como si le hubieran arrancado el alma a esos jóvenes, una cosa totalmente ilógica- al terminar de escuchar eso Jade soltó una risa y apagó el auto

-¿D-De qué te ríes?- preguntó Tori quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del auto a la par de Jade –Eso no es gracioso ¡Han vuelto a asesinar a alguien de forma misteriosa! Eso es aterrador- caminó hasta la puerta de su casa sacando las llaves

-Oh… no es nada, sólo… ten cuidado en las noches Vega- Tori la miró antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su padre en la cocina, una mueca de sorpresa se formó en su rostro

-¿Papá?- su padre se giró a mirarla y le sonrió levemente

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos adolescentes que deberían estar en clase pero en lugar de eso están aquí susurrándose cosas muy cerca la una de la otra- miró a Jade acusadoramente y luego a su hija que estaba subiendo por las escaleras, dejando a Jade con su padre -Espero una explicación de porqué estás aquí hija… y porqué tu amiga también está aquí- alzó la voz para que la morena lo escuchara

-Es que…- unos segundos de silencio por parte de la morena hicieron que David fijara su vista nuevamente en Jade -Choqué con Jade y ella traía un refresco entonces cayó sobre mi… así que ella me trajo para que me cambiara- sonaba poco convincente tomando en cuenta que Jade nunca tomaba refresco tan temprano sino café

-¿Segura? ¿Eso pasó? ¿No habrás querido venir a hacer cosas inapropiadas verdad?- miró sospechosamente a Jade que se sonrojó

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se quejó Jade mirándolo por unos segundos antes de voltear la mirada a otro lugar

-¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que no quieres hacerle cosas inapropiadas a MI hija?- se acercó a Jade logrando intimidarla un poco, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con su vista fija en el techo

-Lindo techo- murmuró más para sí misma que para el hombre

-¿Cosas inapropiadas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Saltarnos las clases?- David escuchó a su hija cuya voz venía de arriba, soltó una larga risa ante la inocencia de su hija y caminó hasta el sofá para coger su chaqueta

-Mi Tori, mi inocente Tori…- dijo mirando a su hija que bajaba por las escaleras con una camisa y un jean distintos, seguía sin entender de que hablaba su padre puesto que su rostro mostraba confusión -Debo ir a investigar un caso así que nos veremos hasta mañana en la noche- besó la frente de su hija y luego se aproximó a la puerta –Y recuerda que si quieres hacerle ese tipo de cosas a mi hija tendrás que hacerlo cuando no esté nadie en casa- terminó de decir a Jade para salir de la casa riendo dejando a la gótica aún más roja

-¿De qué hablaba mi padre?- preguntó a la gótica que seguía admirando el techo

-De nada… ¿Lista?- cambió de tema bajando la mirada a la morena que asintió

-Lista Jade, vamos- Jade asintió y fue hasta la puerta, Tori la siguió y salió de la casa dirigiéndose rápidamente al auto. Una vez en HA esperaron a que acabara la primera hora para dirigirse luego a su segunda clase, con Sikowitz. Estuvieron haciendo diversos ejercicios de actuación como siempre, hasta que 15 minutos antes de que acabara la clase al hombre amante de los cocos le dio por hacer un último ejercicio

-¡Muy bien alumnos!- habló el profesor sentado en el suelo –Esta será el último ejercicio por hoy, ahora…- dejó de hablar levantándose del suelo y mirando a sus estudiantes, se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirándolos a todos mientras bebía de su coco, Tori alzó su mano luego de varios minutos de silencio –Correcto ¿Toro?-

-¡Es Tori!- se quejó moviéndose en su lugar

-Ya lo sé- habló el profesor sonriéndole –Entonces ¿Qué quieres Toro?- bebió de su coco haciendo un ruido que le pareció algo desagradable a la castaña

-¡Ay! ¿Cuál es el último ejercicio?- el profesor la miró negando con la cabeza levemente

-¡Eso es! ¿Te gusta participar no?, bien tú y mmm… Jade suban al escenario- las dos asintieron y subieron inmediatamente, bueno… quizás Jade se tardó un poco en subir –Quiero un tema-

-¡Amor!- habló Robbie sonriente

-Idiota- comentó Rex haciendo que la clase soltara una risa –Es porque no sabes lo que es y quieres verlo de cerca- Robbie bufó mientras las risas continuaban

-¡Rex! Eso es cruel- se quejó él de su "amigo"

-Lo sé, por eso lo dije- la clase volvió a reír

-Subtexto- comentó Sikowitz ignorando la pelea de Robbie con su títere

-¡Enojo!- todos miraron a Cat sorprendidos -¿Qué? Jade aún tiene mi Bibble y no quiere devolvérmelo- señaló a la gótica que giró los ojos, era obvio que quería sobornarla para que hiciera algo

-¡Te los devolveré después!- gritó a la pelirroja que se cruzó de brazos y volteó a mirar a otro lado, realmente parecía enojada

-Muy bien, improvisen… acción- hizo un gesto con sus manos por lo que Tori se acercó a Jade y cogió una de sus manos fuertemente

-¡Oh Jadelyn! ¡Cuán hermosa eres Jadelyn!- le gritó a Jade, que giró los ojos y rápidamente se soltó del agarre y retrocedió -¡Créeme cuando te digo que te amo más que a nada!- intentó acercarse pero Jade la empujó haciendo que retrocediera

-¡Siempre dices eso! ¡Pero hoy te vi hablando con ese tal Daniel!- Tori alzó una ceja sin entender -¿Cómo puedo creerte si cada vez que doy la vuelta coqueteas con cualquiera que te pasa por delante?- volvió a gritarle a la morena, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado

-¡No negaré que estaba hablando con él!- hizo que Jade se girara haciéndola tambalearse por la brusquedad con que lo hizo -¡Pero escúchame Jadelyn y confía en mí!- cogió una mano de Jade nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza -No coqueteo con nadie porque nadie más llama mi atención que tú ¡Cualquier cosa que él haya dicho no tiene valor para mí porque mi corazón te pertenece únicamente a ti!- Jade volvió a soltarse del agarre y frunció más su ceño

-¡No confiaré en ti hasta que me digas que te ha dicho!- se acercó más a la morena haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco -¡Adelante! ¡Dime que te ha dicho! ¿O tienes miedo de algo Victoria?- Tori frunció levemente el ceño y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que no mi amor! El único miedo que alberga mi corazón es que me digas que no me amas, ¡Así que dime tú Jadelyn! ¿Me amas? Por qué si me amas debes de confiar en mí- Jade abrió los labios sin embargo no dijo nada por unos segundos -¿Entonces no lo haces?- sostuvo a Jade por los brazos casi con desesperación

-¡Esto no se trata de mi, se trata de ti y lo que hablaste con él!- gritó cogiendo el rostro de la latina con ambas manos –Dime Victoria… ¡Dime qué demonios te ha dicho!- alzó aún más la voz y apretó su agarre haciendo que Tori frunciera su ceño

-¡Él ha intentado persuadirme para que te deje!- En ese momento Jade abrió los ojos simulando sorpresa y dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Tori estuvo unos segundos en silencio intentando pensar en algo más -¡Él me ha dicho que si no lo hago entonces hablará con mis padres y estoy segura que ellos me enviarán de vuelta a Puerto Rico!- le gritó soltándola –Pero está bien mi amor, porque sé que no me amas y tu estarás bien… estarás feliz sin mi-

-¡NO!- el grito repentino de Jade hizo saltar a varios en sus sillas inclusive Tori se estremeció ante aquel grito -¡Tori no puedes dejarme!- por el tono en que lo decía parecía más una exigencia que una petición, Tori no giró para verla -¡No puedes dejar que nos separen!- volvió a gritar cogiendo la muñeca de la latina y haciendo así que sus ojos chocaran –Yo te amo- unos segundos después la latina la abrazó dejando a Jade sorprendida

-Yo también te amo Jadey- habló con enojo y luego sostuvo el rostro de Jade en sus manos, estaba a punto de besarla y pudo jurar que Jade se tensó justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, entonces Sikowitz comenzó a aplaudir y el salón lo siguió, al instante ambas chicas se alejaron sin embargo a Tori le pareció que Jade estaba nerviosa y casi desesperada por alejarse de ella

-Como siempre me sorprendes Tori Vega, pensé que saldrías corriendo en el momento en que Jade te empujó al iniciar la escena- Tori soltó una risita nerviosa

-De hecho iba a hacerlo- murmuró mirando con algo de miedo a Jade, sin embargo para su sorpresa la chica no dijo nada, únicamente se mantuvo mirando a la nada pensativa

-Y tú Jade… debes mejorar tu actitud, sé muy bien que no estabas actuando cuando la empujaste o cuando te acercaste para intimidarla- bebió de su coco mirando a la pelinegra que siguió mirando algún punto en el salón por lo que todos se extrañaron -¿Jade?- la llamó y la chica parecía no reaccionar –Oye Jade ¡Jade!- la movió un poco sin embargo Jade únicamente frunció su ceño, estuvo varios segundos así hasta que de un momento a otro Cat saltó sobre ella

-¡DAME MI BIBBLE!- comenzó a patalear y darle golpes en el pecho como si fuera una niña, en ese momento la campana sonó

-Bueeeeno, la clase se acabó así que esto ya no es asunto mío- tomó su bolso y salió por la ventana rápidamente, el resto de los alumnos también salió a excepción de Tori, Beck, André y Robbie

-¡CAT!- Tori intentó alejarla sin embargo la pelirroja la golpeó en la nariz por lo que retrocedió -¡André! ¡Beck! Hagan algo- los mencionados miraron a ambas chicas, Jade pareció reaccionar y comenzó a halar el cabello de Cat para que se detuviera y la pelirroja no hacía sino morder la mejilla de Jade, luego miraron a Tori que se sostenía la nariz, no sangraba pero ambos pensaban que ese golpe debió doler en serio

-No, estamos bien- murmuró Beck acomodándose en su silla

-Si de hecho creo que deberíamos irnos- Beck asintió y ambos comenzaron a levantarse por lo que Tori rodó los ojos sin soltar su nariz, en un momento vio como Jade lograba dominar a la pequeña pelirroja colocándola boca abajo en el suelo y sentándose sobre ella, Cat movía sus manos descontroladamente intentando apartar a Jade para levantarse sin embargo la diferencia de fuerza entre ambas era mucha, Jade cogió un mechón de cabello con una de sus manos y con la otra registraba su cintura, todos vieron con sorpresa el filo de una tijera acercarse al cabello de Cat.

-¡NO JADE!- gritó Tori lanzándose sobre la chica pálida y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo a un lado de Cat. Beck y André rápidamente alejaron a la pelirroja de la latina y la gótica que seguían luchando puesto que Tori intentaba quitarle las tijeras a Jade

-¿Qué demonios haces Vega? ¡Suéltame!- siguieron luchando en el suelo hasta que Jade terminó sobre ella, en la misma posición en la que estuvo con Cat solo que esta vez colocó el filo de su tijera en el cuello de la morena haciendo que se tensara –No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaría hacer eso Vega, pero por ahora…- cogió su mano izquierda y la cortó justo en la palma, fue poco profunda sin embargo la sangre comenzó a brotar de la mano de la latina

-¡Auch!- se quejó e intentó moverse sin embargo la gótica no la dejaba

-¡JADE!- gritaron los otros cuatro y entonces Jade los miró fijamente

-Largo, ¡AHORA!- alzó su tijera que tenía sangre de Tori, los cuatro la miraron a los ojos buscando indicios de que no le haría daño a la latina, sin embargo segundos después salieron del salón dejando a la gótica con su presa bajo su cuerpo, sonrió y luego mordió su labio levemente

-Jade, tu ganas… déjame ir, en serio esto duele- se quejó intentando bajar a la gótica que únicamente se levantó un poco para darle la vuelta a Tori, para mirarla fijamente y buscar miedo en su mirada, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba por lo que su sonrisa se anchó aún más

-Por supuesto que yo gano- pasó el filo lleno de sangre por el rostro de Tori que tembló bajo ella, se removió un poco encima de la latina que seguía mirándola con miedo –Tonta Vega esto te ganas por meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen- la agarró firmemente por la muñeca y se levantó, la ayudó a levantarse y la jaló hasta donde estaba su bolso, dejó la tijera en otra silla y buscó entre sus cosas bajo la mirada de Tori que aunque intentaba zafarse del agarre no lo lograba. Vio como Jade sacó un pañuelo de su mochila, le extraño que fuera un pañuelo _blanco_, cuando Jade únicamente usaba cosas negras –Aquí, límpiate- miró inocentemente a Jade que parecía ansiosa porque se limpiara

-Pero voy a ensuciarlo- cogió el pañuelo con su mano derecha, Jade giró los ojos molesta

-"Pero voy a ensuciarlo" ¡Claro que vas a ensuciarlo para eso te lo di!- la morena frunció el ceño levemente, era inocente más no tonta… era obvio que Jade quería hacer algo con ese pañuelo luego de que lo usara

-¡N-No quiero hacerlo! Siento que… vas a guardarlo y hacer cosas extrañas con mi sangre- lo lanzó en la mochila de la gótica que la miró con sorpresa

-¿No?- preguntó y al instante Tori negó con la cabeza -¿D-Dijiste no?-

-¡Sí! Dije no y seguiré diciéndolo, ahora me voy al baño a lavar- cogió su mochila con su otra mano y caminó hasta la salida

-¡NO!- gritó Jade sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda y haciéndola quejarse por el dolor -¡No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad!-

-¿Oportunidad para qu-? ¡JADE!- no sólo vio sino que sintió como la gótica lamía su mano casi con ansiedad –J-Jade- gimió y lo que le aterró fue que no supo si lo hizo por dolor o placer. Sintió la lengua en su herida, y luego algo que la hizo tambalearse y caer sentada en una silla mientras Jade comenzaba a _chupar _su herida, cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando encontrar un punto en el que sintiera dolor y no placer en aquella extremadamente extraña situación

-Espera sólo un poco más y…- era extraño, pero ella podía sentir como la respiración de Jade comenzaba a ser agitada –Ah… Vega…- sintió como volvió a lamer la herida, a chuparla, a lamerla… Tori comenzaba a sentirse mareada y cansada además sentía que su propia respiración empezaba a agitarse. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó un suspiro, pudo reconocer que era un suspiro de satisfacción -Vega eres exquisita- murmuró dándole una última lamida a la mano de la chica que seguía sin abrir los ojos –Y definitivamente virgen- ese comentario la hizo volver de su mundo de fantasía y placer, abrió los ojos al instante

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo sabes? ¿Tú qué diablos…?- alejó su mano de Jade y la miró como si fuera un bicho raro -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Oh… de hecho fue una afirmación sin sentido que tú acabas de confirmar- le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, cogió su mochila y sus tijeras y salió del salón limpiando la tijera con su pañuelo blanco, dejó a Tori totalmente en shock, no sabía realmente porque estaba en shock… si porque Jade acababa de jugar con su mente o porque había estado "jugando" con su herida, ahora que lo pensaba no le dolía, de hecho sentía como si no la hubiera lastimado en absoluto. Miró su herida y esta comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente pero no tanto como antes, decidió ir hasta la enfermería sin sospechar que justo en ese momento Jade estaba hablando con cierto chico que estaba interesado en ella…

-Entonces, ¿Dices que ella está herida?- Jade asintió con la cabeza y fingió sentir pena –Así que debe estar en la enfermería ahora-

-Oh claro, que sí…- el chico dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de Jade -¡Espera!- él volteó a verla mientras que llevaba un ramo de margaritas en sus manos –Escucha eh…-

-Matt- dijo él sonriendo levemente

-Eso, escucha Matt…- lo miró a los ojos recibiendo el mismo gesto –Tú no me has visto, tú y yo no hablamos esta mañana y tú pensaste que a ella le encantarían las margaritas ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió levemente cuando el chico moreno asintió con la cabeza cual robot –Ahora… discúlpate por chocar conmigo idiota- ella se alejó de él y rompió el contacto visual

-¡Ah! Yo… siento haber chocado contigo… es que tengo prisa- habló dándose la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de la gótica que únicamente lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Perfecto- murmuró para sí misma abriendo su casillero, los otros debían estar en el café asfalto esperando que ella les diera una explicación de lo que sucedió con Tori, sin embargo ella únicamente sacó unos libros y dejó otros, esperó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la enfermería, encontrándose con la escena que esperaba ver: Vega en un rincón de la enfermería con sus manos alejando al chico de sí misma, sin embargo el parecía no querer retroceder -¡Oye!- al reconocer la voz de Jade, Tori corrió hasta ella y la usó como escudo entre ella y Matt

-¡Jade! ¡Tiene margaritas! ¡Él tiene margaritas y no quiere alejarse de mí!- era el momento de su actuación, frunció el ceño y volvió a sacar sus tijeras y las alzó amenazando al chico con ella

-¿Qué no ves que es alérgica a las margaritas imbécil?-

-¡Lo siento!- habló el chico soltando las flores e intentando acercarse a Tori sin embargo Jade estaba en medio y seguía apuntandole –Es que… pensé que te encantarían más que las rosas- Jade iba a sonreír pero tuvo reprimir su sonrisa –Te lo juro que yo no sabía que eras alérgica a ellas- intentó acercarse nuevamente por lo que Tori retrocedió aún tras de Jade

-¡Dije que te alejes de ella!- gritó Jade haciendo que él retrocediera asustado –Y no quiero ver que vuelvas a acercarte a ella imbécil ¿Entiendes?-

-Pero yo…- no terminó de hablar porque la gótica lo interrumpió

-¡NO! Casi haces que su cara se hinche, idiota… si vuelves a acercarte a Tori voy a clavarte mis hermosas tijeras en el cuello ¿Entendido?- el chico asintió con miedo –Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí y NO vuelvas a hablar con ella- Matt asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de allí susurrando un lo siento a Tori que se aferró a la espalda de Jade

-¡Oh por Dios Jade! ¡Qué bueno que apareciste! N-No sé que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras llegado-

-Bueno, el hubiera no existe así que me debes un favor- comentó sonriendo con malicia, Tori no supo reconocer la sonrisa así que únicamente se la devolvió sólo que la suya era una dulce e inocente. Caminó hasta un pequeño botiquín que estaba sobre un escritorio –Oye y a todo esto ¿Dónde está la enfermera?- preguntó con curiosidad la gótica acercándose a Tori para mirar como ella misma limpiaba su herida

-Creo que es más que obvio que ella también es humana y debe estar comiendo ahora- terminó de limpiar su herida para luego colocar una gasa sobre ella y por último comenzar a vendar su mano

-Oye Vega- la otra chica murmuró como toda respuesta –Mírame- exigió Jade haciendo que volteara a verla fijamente –Vas a olvidar lo que sucedió antes entre tu herida y mi lengua- Tori se quedó en silencio unos segundos -¿Entendido?- un momento después Tori negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo a la gótica

-¿Crees que voy a olvidarlo así como así?- terminó de vendar su mano y luego se cruzó de brazos viendo a Jade con enojo -¡Estabas lamiéndola y chupándola como si fueras una especie de vampiro anormal!- alzó un poco la voz, Jade seguía sorprendida de que sus dotes no funcionaran en la latina -¿Acaso crees que vas a jugar con mi mente y voy a olvidarlo por arte de magia? ¡Pues no es así!- caminó hasta una silla en la que se encontraba su mochila y la cogió dispuesta a salir de allí

-¡Espera Vega!- Jade la cogió por la muñeca deteniéndola antes de que saliera –Yo intentaba… es que yo… ¡Joder! ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!- gritó sosteniendo la barbilla de la latina para hacer que la mirara

-¡Ok! Te miro- se quejó frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Tú… vas a olvidar… lo que sucedió… en ese salón… entre tú y yo- habló pausadamente como si Tori fuera una idiota o una niña que no quería hacer caso, sin embargo vio como el ceño de la latina se frunció el ceño

-¡No! Y si no quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo como Jade West estaba, aparentemente, complacida luego de haber chupado literalmente mi sangre, entonces deja de decir idioteces y querer jugar con mi mente- se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hasta el café asfalto… faltaban al menos 10 minutos para que acabara el descanso por lo que Tori podría comer algo antes de que empezaran nuevamente sus clases. Jade se quedó en su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta –Y si no voy a contarle a los demás lo que sucedió va a ser porque tú me salvaste de terminar con mi cara hinchada- habló sin voltear a verla

-Pero… Es que… yo pensé…- murmuró viendo a la latina perderse en el pasillo, su vista estaba fija en su trasero y se intentó convencer a si misma de que no la siguió porque estaba sorprendida de que no pudo manipularla y no porque su trasero le parecía sexy –Tengo que… hablar con… Lilith- habló para sí misma luego de unos segundos siguiendo el camino por el que se fue la latina, antes pasó nuevamente por su casillero y cogió el bibble de Cat, estaba segura que si no se lo llevaba la pelirroja explotaría. Al llegar al café asfalto pidió una ensalada como siempre y fue a sentarse en la mesa con los demás… ellos parecían estar hablando ya de algo, el único puesto vacío era entre Tori y Beck así que no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse allí, lanzó la bolsa de bibble a la pelirroja que sonrió y comenzó a brincar en su asiento contenta

-Oye Tori- habló André iniciando otra conversación –Ese chico, Matt, me ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ti, y dijo que te encantará amiga- Jade sonrió con malicia

-¡Dios, sí! Matt es tan sexy- agregó Cat sonriéndole a Tori con coquetería –Ese chico de verdad que quiere estar contigo Tori- Jade bufó girando los ojos –Te ha preparado una sorpresa, ¡Yay!- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña pelirroja, sin embargo Tori sonreía casi con esfuerzo

-Sí, bueno… en realidad…- murmuró la mitad latina sin saber cómo decirle a su amiga lo que había sucedido

-Oye, ¿Hablan de ese chico que te llevó un ramo de margaritas a la enfermería? ¿Ese es el chico con el que has estado saliendo? Vaya galán, ni siquiera sabe que eres alérgica a esas flores- sonrió victoriosa por haber matado la ilusión de Cat en cuanto al chico, fijó su vista en Tori que no parecía muy dolida, en realidad parecía molesta… molesta _con ella_

-Sí, hablamos de ese chico- Jade frunció el ceño notando que Tori estaba realmente molesta –No, no he estado saliendo con él, él ha estado invitándome a salir pero yo siempre lo he rechazado y no será un galán pero no va por allí revisando los expedientes médicos de las personas como otras que conozco- al terminar de hablar ambas estaban tan cerca que si Jade se lo proponía podía besarla en ese momento, sin embargo estaba enojada con Tori por como la acusaba

-¡STRIKE ONE!- habló Rex y luego comenzó a reír, Jade no le prestó atención seguía mirando a Tori desafiante

-Desearía no haber llegado a salvarte y que ahora tuvieras la cara súper hinchada- Tori la miró ofendida pero luego sonrió con lo que le pareció a Jade era malicia

-¿No tienes sed Jade? Ten, BEBE- le pegó su mano herida en la cara sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluida Jade –Ahora come tu ensalada callada-

-¡Voy a mat!- no terminó de hablar porque Tori abrió más sus ojos amenazándola con la mirada

-Ah ah, no vas a hacer otra cosa que no sea comer tu ensalada- señaló su ensalada, la gótica apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y luego miró su plato y comenzó a comer en silencio –Eso es, buena chica- acarició su cabeza como si fuera un perro haciendo que todos en la mesa la miraran boquiabiertos

-¡NO TE APROVECHES VEGA!- gritó dándole un manotazo, entonces Tori gimió de dolor… le había pegado en la mano izquierda que era donde tenía el corte -¡Vega!- exclamó sosteniendo su mano –Lo siento yo no sabía que-

-¿Has dicho que lo sientes?- preguntó André haciendo que Jade abriera la boca para excusarse sin embargo Tori habló primero

-Ya ves… la tengo bien domesticada- sonrió victoriosa y luego comenzó a sentir como si por su mano dejara de circular la sangre, miró el agarre en su muñeca y Jade estaba a punto de arrancarle la mano si no se callaba –Mentira, fue una broma… yo no quería ¡Ah! J-Jade me haces daño-

-¡Come y calla!- gritó haciendo que la latina asintiera vigorosamente y comenzara a comer su sándwich -¡Y ustedes también!- le gritó a los demás que comenzaron a comer de manera rápida

-Pshhh, ¡Nadie puede con la bruja del oeste!- comentó Rex y luego comenzó a reír nuevamente

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO MUÑECO!- se levantó y le sacó un brazo lanzándolo a algún lugar por lo que Robbie guardó a Rex en su mochila y corrió a buscar el brazo al lugar que le pareció Jade lo había lanzado

Más tarde en clase Beck le envió un mensaje a Jade que inmediatamente leyó

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Tori en la mano? ¿Se la besaste?-_ Jade frunció el ceño y miró a Beck, al instante el chico comenzó a simular que besaba su mano pasionalmente, esta vez el chico fue quien recibió un mensaje

-_Vete a la Mierda Beck .i._- él comenzó a reír en voz baja, volvió a enviarle un mensaje a la gótica

-_¿Entonces la besaste a ella? Oh, el amor… que hermoso es el amor, dime ¿Besa bien?_- Jade giró los ojos y volteó a ver a su amigo que esta vez sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro como si estuviera besando a alguien

-_Deja de hacer eso y YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLA_- el chico volvió a reír

-_Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo y nunca me habías dicho que sentías "cositas" en el estómago cuando alguien te hablaba, o un río entre tus piernas cuando alguien te abrazaba LOL me pregunto qué sentiste cuando la besaste_- Jade suspiró y volvió a rodar los ojos

-_NO LA BESE_-

-_Oh Dios, ¿Entonces ella te beso a ti? Cuéntamelo TODO_-

-_NO ME BESÓ,_ _NO NOS BESAMOS, NO OCURRIÓ NADA_-

-_Algún día admitirás que te gusta y vendrás a mí a pedirme ayuda con ella (y)_-

-_NO LA AMO_-

-_Dije que te gusta no que la amas... Oh interesante, así que la amas_-

-_DEJA DE JODER, NO ME GUSTA .i. .i._-

-_Hoy no... pero mañana estarás loca por ella_-

-¡DEJA DE JODERME!- gritó señalando a Beck, todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo -¡Mierda!- se quejó cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del salón rápidamente antes de que el profesor le dijera que saliera, entró al armario del conserje sentándose allí con el ceño fruncido -Yo no estoy enamorada... no puedo estarlo... y no de ELLA, ella es tan... tan tonta y nerd, y hermosa, inocente perfecta para pervertir y... AAAAAAAHG- soltó un grito de frustración -Concéntrate Jade esto NO te puede estar pasando a ti-

-_Tenemos que vernos HOY_- Jade escribió un mensaje y se lo envió a su mentora recibiendo únicamente un "Okay" como respuesta

* * *

**Como pudieron ver, observar… joder, como pudieron leer Beck y Jade solo son amigos, no es malo, no es su exnovio, no odia a Tori, no es nada solo su amigo. Aquí creo que no hay antagonista… no más que las ansias de Jade por poseer a Tori :O pero supongo que las ansias de una persona por poseer a otra no cuentan como antagonistas.**

**Ahora, el hecho de que Jade bebió la sangre de Tori y se excitó, para el que no lo entendió en su momento, pues eso se me ocurrió cuando me corté y una amiga me empezó a chupar mi dedito y el trauma psicológico que tengo desde hace días tenía que expresarlo sí o sí xD si ustedes hubieran visto su cara me entenderían :c Okay ya me voy :D**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
